


Driving with Ziva

by MissSpencer



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSpencer/pseuds/MissSpencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief interaction between Tony and Ziva while she is driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving with Ziva

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic to try to get used to the characters as I am new to writing things like this. Any comments and suggestions are very welcome :)

The tires screeched as they turned the sharp corner at a speed far greater than was necessary and definitely not safe, the car threatening to tip sideways as it skidded but just managing to keep its grip on the road. 

Tony looked sideways at Ziva from where he was sat in the passenger seat, his eyes a little wider than normal with mild fear, gripping the seat he was in where he could as though it would save him if they did crash. McGee was sat in a similar way in the seat behind Tony’s, giving a quiet sigh of relief as the car straightened out again, despite the fact that Ziva was still driving far too fast.

“Ziva, I know Gibbs said he wanted us there in double time but d’you think you could, y'no, drive a bit slower..?” Tony ventured, releasing his grip on the seat as it was making his knuckles start to ache from the strain.

Ziva was in the process of giving McGee a glare through the rear view mirror but quickly turned this towards Tony when he spoke. “You know I do not do very well with slow, Tony.”

“Could you watch the road as well!” Tony snapped suddenly, reaching over and pulled the steering wheel towards him to swerve them quickly away from the car they had been in danger of rammin up the rear end.

Ziva merely batted his hand away sharply and took control back for herself, ignoring the incident that just took place and going back to her normal driving, speeding past several cars to overtake them.

Tony glanced behind him to McGee who gave him a brief glare and mouthed ‘Do something’ to him, glancing nervously back to Ziva after he did. Tony looked back to the road ahead with a quiet sigh.

“If you get us all killed Gibbs is gonna be pissed. Just slow down a little bit?” He asked hopefully.

“Tony, stop being a side seat driver!” She snapped in return, glaring, though keeping her glare trained on the road ahead because she would rather avoid another near collision with a car that was moving too slowly.

“Back seat driver.” 

“What?!” She chanced a glance at him, a glare included before she looked back to the road.

“The term is ‘back seat driver’” Tony said again, having tried to hide his slight smirk from her when she looked his way.

Ziva was quiet for a moment, casting a glance at McGee in the mirror and glaring as she found him chuckling silently to himself.

“You are in the side seat, no?” She stated.

“Well, yes, but that's beside the point, its back seat driver.” 

“I do not see why, McGee is not telling me how to drive. He is the one in the back seat. You are in the side seat.” She stated again.

“That’s just because he’s scared of you.” Tony grinned a little before he breathed in harshly and held the breath for a few moments as they turned another corner sharply.

Ziva glanced at him briefly. “I am sorry. I will try to drive, slowly. I will not promise you I will succeed though.”

He sighed a little. “Thank you. And if Gibbs complains that we were slow you are welcome to blame me.”

“I was planning to do so already.”

Tony huffed a little, glancing back at McGee again and wondering if he could pin the blame on him somehow, but happy for the moment that Ziva was willing to calm her driving, even if it was only a slight amount.


End file.
